The present invention relates to an aerator for attachment to a faucet in order to produce an aerated water stream. An aerated water stream is a desired feature because it produces a water stream with a softer feel. It also provides a water stream which is more aesthetically pleasing to the user than a non-aerated stream.
The present invention provides an aerator which allows for selectively choosing the amount of air within the water stream. It also provides an aerator with a limited number of parts which are fitted together in a snap engagement. The snap engagement allows retention and rotation of a portion of the aerator.
The present invention provides an aerator with variable air input through the use of a throttle assembly which has an upper throttle member and a lower throttle member. The lower throttle member is rotatable when the user desires a change in the air content and appearance of the water stream.
A primary purpose of the invention is to provide an aerator with first and second throttle members which snap together, one of the first and second throttle members being rotable relative to the other to allow the user to change the air content and appearance of the water stream.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide an aerator with a snap construction which simplifies aerator construction and cleaning thereof.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide an aerator with a limited number of parts for ease of construction.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide an aerator for a faucet which allows for manual rotation of a downstream end of the aerator by the user.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide an aerator which allows for a selective adjustment of the amount of air within the water stream by the user while the faucet is in use so that the user can adjust the feel of the water stream to a desired softness without having to turn off the faucet.
Other purposes will appear in the following specification, drawings and claims.